Described herein is a method for navigating within a menu including at least one menu entry and for selecting a menu entry from the menu. In addition, described herein is a device for carrying out the method.
Modern vehicles now have a multiplicity of functions which can be actuated only using a heavily branched menu. Radio, television, navigation, e-mail and various Internet services are controlled centrally by using a rotary knob, joystick, keypad or touchpad. However, a selection from a heavily branched menu requires a high level of concentration of the driver during driving, wherein the driver's attention is severely distracted from the events on the road. In order to prevent accidents, use is made of voice control or hand gesture control, wherein in order to display the menu positionally fixed display consoles or head-up displays are used which facilitate a selection of functional options for the driver during the operator control of the vehicle.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2012/0235902 A1 describes a head-mounted information system which has a display unit which is mounted on a frame of data glasses, wherein the frame includes at least one movement sensor which is coupled to a processor unit which is configured to convert gestures of the user's head into signals which are interpreted by the processor unit as control signals for navigation in a selection menu. Here, the intention is that the control by using head gestures will relieve the user while he is controlling different functions, and at the same time not limit his attention and vision.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2002/0021407 A1 describes a gesture-controlled video game in which data glasses are used which are equipped with movement sensors which actuate a control unit. A processor unit converts the head gestures sensed by the movement sensors into instructions for controlling the video game.